


A Tale of Pizza, Apple Pie, and Mutant

by Luna Draconis (LunaDraconis)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDraconis/pseuds/Luna%20Draconis
Summary: I wasn't meant to be out in the world. It was "too dangerous." But drastic times call for drastic measures. Whether dad wants to admit it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream (as many of my fics are), so I have to clarify how the gene thing works in this fic.
> 
> Unlike our 'verse, genes aren't just XX/XY, they also have a subset that determines rank in the pack. People are a combination of Alpha, Beta, and Omega. 
> 
> You can have Type AA, AB, BA, BB, BO, OB, and OO. And they rank in that order. So packs form, with an AA alpha, female OR male, and an alpha mate (occasionally but rarely also AA). Packs can ultimately have multiple "alpha" types, but usually only one true AA alpha, or two in the case of a pairing. 
> 
> There's also an evolutionary development that drives Alphas and Omegas to band together - if an Alpha of Omega is too long without the company of the other, they start to deteriorate. This leads to modern Alphas and Omegas adopting children of the opposite designation, in order to keep sharp, even if they don't have a mate or family.

"Let's get ice cream."

I looked up from my spot on the couch, where I'd been lounging, waiting for my dad to get home. "Ice cream? Hell yeah!" I raced to the door, threw on my shoes. "Let's go!" 

"Slow down. You forgot your inhibitor." Dad pointed at the bracelet sitting on the stand next to the couch.

I sighed. "Do I _have_ to? Can't I go out without it? Just this once?" 

He glared at me, but I was used to it, so I batted my eyelashes a little longer before I gave up and grabbed the damn thing, slipping it on. He locked it with his thumbprint. I understood why he had to be so careful, what with some agency looking up members of SHIELD's index. It still sucked. Having my abilities literally shackled felt like having both hands tied tightly behind my back.

We made our way down to the ice cream shop we frequented most often, and Dad got a strawberry cone, and I opted for Rocky Road. Waffle cone, of course. I'm fancy like that. We sat down together, ignoring the usual stares. You'd think with as many adoptions as there are nowadays, people would get used to seeing families that are clearly not related, but... To be fair, my inhibitor messed with my pheromones as well, so I didn't smell like an omega. Didn't smell like much of anything, really. 

I was halfway through my cone, fighting the losing battle of ice-cream drippage, when the first shots were fired. 

Dad grabbed me by the arm, pulled me into the ice cream parlor. "Stay here. You hear me?" I nodded, and watched as he ran out into the chaos. I knew it was his job, but... It's hard to see the ones we love run into the line of fire. Whoever it was that had attacked us had better not hurt him; I'd dropped my ice cream cone, and they'd have hell to pay for that. Who knew what I'd do if they hurt my father?

I kept the people in the parlor calm, using my pseudo-alpha personality to get control and maintain order, just the way Dad would've had he been here. He'd be off figuring out how to deal with the situation, and the last thing he needed was to worry about me. 

It wasn't long before we saw one of the aliens who had invaded zip by, with Iron Man on its' tail. The alphas in the room had made their way to the storefront, creating a physical barrier between the danger outside and the omegas within. Well, in theory. The reality was that there was one omega in the lineup, not that anyone else knew it.

A building collapsed a few blocks away. Several omegas whimpered. One began to cry. I continued to stand with the alphas. We were the last line of defense, should the aliens come this way. Even without my powers, I knew some martial arts and combat skills, thanks to my tutors. 

Explosions were sounding from every direction, but there was no point in leaving the parlor. Some shelter was better than none, if the bodies littering the ground outside were any indication. I tried to listen for any indication that the fighting might be coming under control, but no such luck. The ground rumbled as a tank made its' way past, and I shared a wide-eyed look with the alpha to my left.

Another explosion nearby, the vibrations hard enough to shatter the glass in front of us. People were screaming, now. In all the noise, I heard my name called. My head whipped up, and I saw my father, running towards me through the park across the way.

I stepped forward, trying to figure out why he was calling for me. Did I need to get these people out of the parlor? Did he need me to- to- I don't know, to do _something_ other than cowering here?

There was a whirring noise. Dad's head turned as he crossed the street, his eye widening. It was too late to move. He was struck, full-force by one of the aliens on their hovering rides.


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed, my mind going blank. Hands tried to stop me, keep me inside the building, but I pulled out of their grasp, running to my father. 

I knelt over him, eyes scanning for signs of life. He wasn't breathing. I felt for a pulse. _Nothing._ CPR seemed like a small possibility, considering he'd just been thrown through the air by an alien, but... what other choice did I have? I started chest compressions, counting in my head. I stopped, felt for a pulse. Still nothing. More compressions. "Come on, you old bastard!"

Footsteps rapidly approached. I hunched over my father, and growled at the person coming toward us. He stopped, raising his free hand to show he meant no harm, his other hand holding his iconic shield. "Easy, I just want to help." He cocked his head to the side. "You think we could carry him into one of the shops? Get you both out of danger?"

The whirring noise sounded again, coming nearer. I grabbed a piece of metal shrapnel from nearby, looked for the target, and found him whizzing toward us, taking aim. I tested the weight of the shrapnel, then threw it like a blade. It arced through the air, and sank into the alien's forehead, right between the eyes. He came crashing down, his ship screeching to a halt a couple of feet in front of me. 

"I think I can handle it, thanks." I growled out at Captain America. He looked at me strangely, but headed off as I started doing compressions again. "Wake up, damn you. Wake up!" 

A twitch of eyelashes, a grimace, and he was back. "What the fuck are you doing out here?" Came the familiar growl.

"Good to see you, too." I smiled in the face of his glower. 

He sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but... They need help out there. There's too many people in Manhattan, too many civilians." He reached up, and grabbed my wrist, holding my inhibitor still.

"What- what are you doing?" 

"Desperate times... You watch your ass out there."

I swallowed. "I've never been in the field."

"You were top of your class in the Academy."

"Only because you made the best in the field tutor me!" _I still can feel the bruises May gave me..._

He stared at me, waiting for me to stop arguing and trust that he knew what he was doing. 

_Well, what the hell. Everyone's gotta die at some point._ "Fine." 

He pressed his thumb to the scanner hidden on my inhibitor, and it fell freely into his hand. I stood, grabbed him in a bear hug, and unfolded my wings.

* * *

One very confused hospital later, and I was cruising. I could see the aliens swarming down from their ship. 

_One pissed off mutant, coming up!_

I flew toward the main ship, downing aliens as I went. I could faintly hear the Captain yelling that I was a friendly, and that I shouldn't be shot down. Presumably whoever he was talking to got the message, as no shots came my way.

I flitted around the ship, looking for weaknesses. Rule #16: There are _always_ weaknesses. There was an oxygen intake, likely to keep the engines from overheating. _What a nice intake. Would be a pity if someone were to, I dunno, put a rock in it..._ I grinned, diving down to the nearest pile of rubble to grab a rock that would fit, and a handful of mud to jam it up further. _Alright, Plan B._ Rule #22: Always have a Plan B. I found what looked like a turbine, and considered using an itsy-bitsy-bit of fire to melt down the mechanism... but decided against it. The world would be watching (it always is, nowadays), and the less it knew about my powers, the better. I grabbed a long steel pole that was hanging out of what was left of a building, and fed it into the turbine. 

Turned out the turbine was a stabilizer for the ship. It careened to one side, and a subtle shove was all it took to send it crashing into the ocean, rather than into a swath of buildings. 

"Holy shit... Did I just do that?" I looked down at myself. "Oh, and look at that. I'm not dead. What a wonderful day. Speaking of not being dead, Dad had better still be in that hospital bed. Alive. If he's dead, I'm going to bring him back just to kill him. And if he's not there, I'm going on a rampage." 

I glanced around. The alien forces were in chaos, and the Avengers out in force. "I think they've got this... I'll juuuuust...." I dove down to street level, and pulled up the hood of my now-destroyed sweatshirt. I had places to be.

* * *

The nurse gave me directions to Dad's room. I strode down the hallway, the adrenaline streaking through my veins as it finally hit me what I'd accomplished. _Dad is going to be so proud!_ I opened the door, and stepped inside. Then stepped back out, checked the number, and looked at the scrap of paper the nurse had scribbled on for me.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I gritted out.


	3. Chapter 3

They told me he was debriefing. As if that was okay, with him being injured badly enough that his heart stopped for longer than I cared to remember. I swung by the house to get my dad's slippers, then headed for Avengers Tower to kick some ass.

I blew through the door like hell on wheels. "What the actual fuck are you doing out of bed! You could have died! You're going to march your ass home again, and rest! RIGHT NOW!"

I was met with dead silence. The Avengers - the ones who were present anyway - were staring at me like I had lost my mind, but I ignored them, instead fixing my glare on my errant father. Who, in turn, turned to me and growled, in a show of dominance.

I, the proper, submissive omega, was suitably cowed, of course. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Mr. Growly-pants. You're still going home to rest."

Mr. Stark had the courage to quietly ask one of the others, "Are those the bunny slippers I got him? You know what, never mind. I don't think there are too many bunny slippers with eyepatches, come to think of it."

I marched around my dad, and started shoving the still-growling idiot toward the elevator. "Mr. Jarvis, if you could make sure the elevator goes allllll the way down to the basement level? His car is waiting. Thanks!" I pat my dad on the cheek, and gave him a huge grin. "And if you so much as _think_ about not going home and resting, I'll sic Grandma Joan on you." 

The elevator doors closed. 

I turned back to survey the room. Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Bruce Banner were curled up on one of the over-sized couches, while Tony Stark lounged on another, and Steve Rogers stood, looking rather dazed, only a few feet from me.

The smile disappeared.

I turned on the nearest victim. "WHAT THE FUCK?! Didn't you see he was injured? And you were just going to treat that like everything was okay?!"

Captain America began sputtering "He's my superior officer, ma'am..."

"I don't care if he's the God on high, he needs to rest!" I went full rant mode: "If something were to happen to him, I'd hold you personally responsible! Do I make myself clear?"

The Captain's brows drew down, and I could see the anger behind his eyes. But I'd seen worse.

"If something like that happens, you send him straight to the hospital, do you understand me? He's a bit of a badass, I'll grant you that, but he's human! He could die! And I swear, I'd-" I stop, frowning as I started sniffing the air. "Is... Is someone cooking an apple pie?"

Rogers grabbed the opportunity to jump in, but I was only vaguely aware of his "I am not in charge of what Director Fury does," diatribe. I barely noticed when he cut off, as I was trying to figure out how to connive my way into a piece of apple pie.

When I finally did return my focus to Rogers, he was looking at me like I'd grown a second head. He slowly backed toward the couch Stark was sitting on, stumbling slightly over the set of stairs leading into the sitting area. Stark sat up straight at that, and as Rogers sat on the couch, I saw Stark trying to figure out what was going on. 

Rogers patted the seat next to him, still looking a bit out of it. "Why don't you sit down, and we can talk."

I shook my head, "No, I'm still mad. I just got distracted by food. As you do."

Before Rogers could say anything else, James Barnes stormed in. As soon as he saw Rogers and I, he stalked over to me. I could see Rogers frantically gesturing to Barnes to stop, but as Barnes wasn't paying him any mind, neither did I. 

I stood my ground as he stepped up to me. He took a deep breath, and I braced myself for the yelling I could feel coming. He seemed to choke on the breath, though, and his eyes widened. His eyes flew to meet Rogers' across the room, who nodded at him, for whatever reason.

"YOU!" I took full advantage of his distraction, and poked him in the chest. " _You're_ Mr. Assassin-dude, right? Where were you when that alien downed my dad, huh? Get your shit together!"

Barnes shot a non-plussed look at Rogers, who shrugged.

I stomped back to the elevator. "Jarvis? If you would?" The doors slid open, and I stepped inside. As the doors slid shut, I saw Romanov burst out laughing, walk over to Rogers to pat him on the back, and say "Good luck. You're going to need it."

Whatever that was supposed to mean.


	4. Chapter 4

I went home, only to find my dad sprawled in his easy chair... giving orders on the phone.

"NICHOLAS JOSEPH FURY!"

He had the good sense to look sheepish. "I put on the slippers?"

"You should be in bed! For fuck's sake..." I grabbed him by the shirtfront, pulled him to his room, and shoved him into bed, tucking him in like the five-year-old he was acting like. "And if I hear so much as your pinky-toe touch this floor, I'm calling Grandma Joan. And you know I don't deal in idle threats." I gave him an extra minute of raised-eyebrow superiority for good measure before I flounced back into the living room, and stole the recliner (Dad might think it's his, but only because I let him think that). "What a shit day... I deserve pizza."

* * *

The next few days passed without incident. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Med Teams cleared Dad for duty. I let him go to work a few days later - unlike the med team, I'm not intimidated by his grouchy voice. Desk duty only, of course; he wouldn't be cleared for field duty until his ribs fully healed, which would be a month or two. A month if he had his way, two if I had mine. Fortunately for me, I happened to have made a cozy little nest in Dad's soft spot. And I was not afraid to exploit it.

It was weird to have the house empty again. Not in a bad way, necessarily... Dad can be a bit _intense_ , especially when he's not getting his way. I popped on Netflix, and settled in to another marathon. "Altered Carbon," this time. 

I almost didn't hear my phone go off, the strains of Sheb Wooley's "Purple People Eater" nearly drowned out in a fight scene. But when missing your dad's call means doing military-style drills at the Academy, you get pretty keyed-in to the sound of his ringtone. "Wassup?" I paused in my popcorn-crunching. "What d'you mean, you need me to come down there? .... _Who_ is demanding my presence?" I snorted. "Yeah, well, I don't owe Mr. Star-Fucking-Spangled a goddamn thing... I need to watch _my_ mouth? I'll tell that to Grandpa, I'm sure he'll get a kick outta it, considering how you talk... No, I'm not coming. Like I said, I don't owe- What? ... Well, why didn't you say so!" 

In my defense, I'd lost half of my last cone in the attack a week ago.

* * *

"Wha o you men ey wanna," I swallowed the mouthful of mint-choco-chip ice cream, "talk with me? What, are they finally going to apologize for not covering your ass better?"

Dad rubbed a hand down his face. "Hell if I know. All I know, is one minute, I've got a damn fine team. Up for whatever is thrown at them. Next minute, they're on strike, demanding to speak to you. Now I don't know what you did, but I can't have half my team choosing to kick their feet up if we have another attack."

"Effective little shits, aren't they? And you don't know what they want?"

"All they'd say is they wanted to talk to you. I don't have to remind you how important it is that you get them back in the field."

"And yet, you already have... twice, in the last three minutes, as a matter of fact." I rolled my eyes at his frown. "Got it. Get the team operational." I thought for a moment. "You know, I do my best work when plied with bribes. Especially of the food kind?"

A twitch of the lips that most would've missed, and a nod. "Noted. Now get in there, soldier."

"Yes, sir. And watch your ass out there, sir."

"I'm stuck behind a desk, Leandra. Not in the field."

"Yeah, but I've seen the way you eat. Wouldn't want you to suddenly find you can't get said ass out of your desk chair." And with a flip of the hair, I stepped into the elevator. "Take me to the little shits, would you, Jarvis?"

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Posts new chapter  
> 2) Bounces up and down  
> 3) Waits for reaction  
> 4) Looks to audience  
> 5) *crickets*
> 
> Seriously, though. Comments are super appreciated, and I always respond (b/c I have no life).


End file.
